Please Stop!
by BloomCullenInfinity
Summary: Baltor rapes bloom and takes her virginity!
1. Chapter 1 (Why?)

Bloom's POV

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO….

"NO PLEASE STOP" I begged. "Why are you doing this." I said more quietly

"Because i can" Baltor replied, grinning like mad.

Baltor's POV

First i sound roofed the walls. I took magic resistant bands and tied her to a pole. I used a knife and quickly stripped her of her top and her miniskirt. I used my hands and unclipped her bra, I put my hand in her underwear and put 4 of my fingers in her clit.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled out in pain.

I roughly put my whole hand in her clit now.

"PLEASE STOP!" Bloom managed to yell out.

I took my hand out of her clit. I felt her body slump down in relief, I grabbed her underwear and pulled it down, I let go of her. I started taking off my clothes, I could see her cower back against the pole and whimper. Once I finished stripping myself of my clothes, i grabbed her and dragged her on to the bed. I put my dick inside her vagina, I could hear her screaming for me to stop.

I pulled her by her breasts and started sucking on her right nipple. I started squeezing her left boob. I started to bite on her boob. Still sucking and biting on her breasts, I grabbed her butt and made my dick go as far as it could go. I could hear her screaming, I swear if I didn't put the sound barrier, the whole of magix would hear her. I kept thrusting in and out of her, the more she screamed the more I wanted to do her. When I finally came out of her, i could see her bleeding between her legs. I grinned, I had just taken her virginity, now she could not have a pleasurable first time every girl dreams of.

Bloom's POV

Suddenly he flipped me around and we were in doggy position, my legs were against the head of the bed, it was really uncomfortable. He put his cock in my mouth and started licking my pussy. I was gagging, he didn't care though. I could not even make a sound, he kept trusting his dick into my mouth and it felt terrible. He started to cum, I tried to block it but i could not. I started to cry. He started to suck on my pussy, the more I cried the more roughly he did it.

Baltor's POV

I could feel myself starting to cum, I knew she was gagging. I let myself spray in her mouth, she tried to block it but she could not. She started to cry. I started sucking on her pussy. The more she cried the more roughy i did it. Suddenly I had an idea. I stopped sucking on her pussy and put my full hand in instead. She started to scream and cry because of the pain, she started to struggle against my grip so I let go of her.

I stood up and flipped her over so that her face was on the pillow. I spread her legs open and slid my self into her. I started to thrust in to her. I slid my hands up to her breasts and started squeezing them, she started gasping.

I stood up and re-tied her to the bet, still naked.

"See you later honey." I said, and left her there crying.


	2. Chapter 2 (I'm free)

BLOOM'S POV (Still in Baltor's lair)

I dried my tears on the back of my hand. He didn't come this morning, I managed to take off the magic resistance bands so I can fly home to Alfea. I am so tired, He came in everyday and raped me, it hurts. I can barely move my legs because of the pain, also my boobs hurt because he squeezed, pinched and bit them so much.

Stella POV (at Alfea)

Me and the girls are crazy looking for Bloom. She disappeared about a week ago and no one has heard from her. Everybody is crazy with worry, even the teachers were a little scared, without Bloom, the Winx are falling apart. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, not even Sky.

"Hey, what's that" I said pointing out the window.

"It's a she Stella" said Tecna, looking up from her laptop.

"So who is she" Stella replied.

"I don't know" Tecna replied.

"Come on let's go get her, she looks tired and bruised" Flora interrupted.

Flora's POV (At the forest)

"Over there" Aisha said pointing her hand over to where the girl was laying, bruised and broken.

"Let's take her to the infirmary" Tecna and Musa said at the same time.

Me and Stella reached there at the same time. We scooped her up and carried her to the infirmary.

"Tecna can you do a DNA scan to see who she is." Aisha said.

Tecna took a small device thingy and pressed some buttons, the thing lifted from her hands and scanned the body. As Tecna was reading the device, a scared expression crossed her face.

"That's uhh…. Bloom" Tecna muttered

"WHAT" me and the girls yelled together.

Bloom's POV

"Huh what… where" I managed to mutter

"Are you ok" I manage to tell that that was Stella.

"No" I said and started sobbing quietly.

 **Flashback**

 _I lay there, still naked. I didn't have any clothes and I was all dirty, I got cum, in my mouth, on my breasts, in my vagina and on my butt cheeks from his cummings. What was I going to tell Sky? My thoughts were cut short because Baltor came into the room._

" _No, please no more" I said quietly._

" _And why not" Baltor answered, ramming his cock into my vagina full forced._

" _AAAAHHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOP IT HHHHUUUURRRRTTTTSSSS"_

" _What will I te…" I was cut short by him stuffing his cock in my mouth, he thrusted in to the maximum, I gagged._

" _Hmmm, what should I do, I think I will just cum into you" Baltor said_

 _I shook my head furiously and tried to move but he was to strong. After he finished his cummings, he quickly started to trust in and out of me again, he started to finger my pussy first 2 fingers then 3, I tried to scream but he still trusted in and out of me, he then turned me around and started to kiss me on my lips. He put one hand under my head do that he could slide his tongue into my mouth and with the other hand he squeezed my boobs as hard ad as hard as he could, I kissed him back with as much strength as I could possibly muster, otherwise he would start to pull my hair and pull on my pussy._

 _PLZ R &R XD BLOOM 4EVER_


	3. Chapter 3

There are a few things I need to tell you guys.

1\. This is my first story

2\. I have got no reviews and I am really nervous that no one likes my story

3\. Read&Review

4\. Thx guys!

Normal POV (Alfea, Bloom's room)

Bloom lay there with a tear stained face, thinking about what happened. Suddenly, she heard someone knock, thinking it was the girls, she let them come in.

"You ok" She heard a very familiar male voice ask her. She turned around for her eyes to be met with a pair of curious blue eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Sky asked again.

"Yes" she managed through a cracked whisper

"Tell me the truth" he demanded.

"I told you I am fine" she said, a teeny bit louder.

"That's not the truth" he said, his voice rising, crossing his arms.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she said in an equally loud voice, snapping her head up, and looking up at him with a death glare.

"You've got to let people in" he said crossly.

"I. Don't. Wanna. Talk. About. It." she hissed in a scarily calm voice.

"If you don't let people in on your problems you'll never get help." he screamed

"You don't know half the things I have been through." she screamed back.

"Well you never told me so obviously I don't know." he told her.

Sky's POV

"You wanna know what happened, fine i'll tell you, i was raped" she screamed with so many mixed emotions that I swear I could have seen fire in her eyes.

Suddenly she looked down and broke into hysterical tears.

"See, this is why I didn't wanna tell you, now you are just going to be so disgusted with me that you'll break up with me, and then…I..I" Bloom said, still crying. I didn't even want to hear the end of the sentence so I gently grabbed her closer to me and kissed her full on the lips, quickly deepening the kiss. I lay down on the bed and pulled her on top of me. Then I started stroking her hair and softly but firmly rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down. She was really startled by the show of affection, but just kept on crying on top of me.

"So … you're not going to break up with me" she managed to choke out.

"Never, Bloom, never, I will never break up with you" I said, horrified that she thought I would break up with her. I wonder who did this to her, whoever it is is gonna pay. I swear I'll kill this person with my bare hands if I have to. (A/N: Good luck with that Sky. XD) I can not believe someone would do this to her.

"Who did this Bloom." I asked her.

"I can't tell you" She replied quietly.

"Please tell me" I said.

"Baltor" she told me.

"Baltor did this to you" I replied shocked.

"Yes, he tied me to his bed, naked, with magic resistance bands and came and raped me every day, he took my virginity, and he didn't care if he hurt me. I got bruises everywhere, and i can't believe I lost my virginity like this." Bloom said, and started crying all over again.

"Look, umm I gotta go so um ya, bye" I replied uneasily, and got up, moving Bloom to the side. I gotta go talk to the boys about this, I mean, what am I going to do…


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom's POV

See, I knew he was just going to walk out of my life and never come back. I was so fricking stupid to think that he actually loved me and that he meant it that he would never ever break up with me. How could I actually have believed him, just by thinking of him breaking up with me made me dissolve into a fresh wave of tears. He said he loved me, but I guess not enough to care for me after I was raped.

I think that I heard footsteps, I am pretty sure that the girls are coming up to check on me. I honestly really don't want to talk to anyone right now. I am seriously on the verge of a mental break down. I think I should just lay down and pretend to sleep. I mean I just came back from a week of torture and my boyfriend just leaves me, and the girls do not know what happened so they can't comfort me, and I am super-duper sure that he is going to break up with me tomorrow, and I feel like killing myself right now, maybe I should, I don't know… I'll decide tomorrow morning after a cup of coffee. I shouldn't make stupid decisions. Gosh I think way too much. Whatever, I'm just going to close my eyes and lay down and pretend to sleep now.

Sky's POV

I really shouldn't have walked out on her like that, but still, it's not like it's a normal everyday thing that your girlfriend starts crying and tell you that she was raped. Ughhh, now I feel like the worst boyfriend, she probably will never speak to me again. Damn I am so stupid. I think she will break up with me, I really hope she doesn't but if she does I won't blame her.

I didn't say a word as I waked into the dorm me and Brandon share, which was unusual for me because normally when I come into the dorm I greet Brandon and all that stuff. As I put down my stuff I wonder what I can do for Bloom, I can't help but wonder if Bloom will ever return to normal, the way she used to be when I first fell in love with her, gosh I sound so much like girl, ya like I should totes stop… like right now.

I feel so bad because now because I can't help her, she'll just push me away, I bet she will tell the girls what happened so basically I ruined all of our chances together. Shit, she'll probably never want to speak to me again, and Stella will probably kill me before I can apologize to her.

Flora's POV

As me and the girls stopped in front of Me and Bloom's dorm the only thing we could hear was silence. When I walked in I could see Bloom sleeping. Although I knew she wasn't really sleeping I told the girls that she was resting and that we shouldn't wake her. After I closed the door I walked up to her bed and shook her gently.

"Bloom sweetie, I know your awake" I said, making sure that the door was closed and that the others couldn't hear us.

"Wait, how did you know" she replied getting into a sitting position.

"Bloom sweetie, I've been your roommate for 4 years, I think I would know you well enough by now." I replied, smirking. Instantly I could see she was troubled by something big although she was trying to really hard to hide it. My smirk was instantly gone and replaced with concern.

"Bloom, what's wrong honey." I said.

"It's Sky, I think he wants to break up with me" She replied choking beck a sob. What the hell did that twat of a Prince say to her, I swear I want to kill him right now, but first I need to know what exactly did he do.

"Bloom honey, what did he do to you." I asked.

"Nothing, he just walked out on me after I told him what happened." She told me now with tears in her eyes.

"Bloom, can you tell me what happened." I coaxed.

"N-No, you would hate me and I would hate that."

"I could never hate you, and besides I won't tell anyone, even the girls if you don't want me to, I swear." I said.

"O-Okay, um, I was raped." She mumbled so softly that I almost couldn't hear her.

"What did you say, I didn't hear you"

"I was raped" she said and burst into tears after that.

I am going to kill Sky. Literally, she told him she was raped and he walks out on her, what the hell is wrong with that idiot. I hope she dumps him before he dumps her.

Hi guys, sorry 4 not updating. I'll try my best to update faster. 3 Bloom4ever!


End file.
